


Mother/Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Westing Game - Ellen Raskin
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Book Universe, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Incest, Not The Movie Universe, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grace has always been mean to Turtle, but after Sam 's funeral unexpected feelings start to rise





	Mother/Daughter

After the funeral of Sam Westing, Grace needed to relief some stress. She announced to her family that she was gonna make a stop down at the store to buy her cigarettes. She was planning on going alone, but that was when Turtle said...

"Can I come with you?" Grace thought it was unexpected of Turtle to ask that. However Grace did feel a tiny bit bad for the girl since she was so sad when Sandy died. Or at least she was told, she was drunk during that Nothing was really said on the way to the store, and when they reached the store. Grace told the cashier she wanted the blue L&M cigarette pack.

After paying for them, they left the store, and Grace took the paper off of the cigarette pack and took one out. She put one in her mouth, and lite it. Blowing the smoke out if her mouth, she told Turtle to come on. The walk home was quiet into Turtle unexpected asked "Mom, why do you smoke?"

Grace bite down the remark of her saying "None of your business". Instead she decided to be honest. "I needed something to relief my stress. I know it's bad, but I still do it." Turtle nodded, and it was quiet again.

'Thank goodness it is silent again.' Grace thought. She took a drag of her cigarette, and dropped it to the ground. Stepping on it to put it out. She blew the smoke out of her mouth.

As they continued to walk, Grace noticed that men were staring at her. She couldn't blame them though, after all she was hot, and she enjoyed the attention. Turtle also noticed the men admiring her mom.

As much as Turtle wished she could look like her sisters, she also wanted to look somewhat like her mom when she was an adult. Grace was beautiful, big breast and a firm ass. Turtle wanted that.

Grace noticed Turtle was staring at her breast. Grace wanted to say "Stop staring at me like that.", but she didn't. She actually enjoyed Turtle was staring at her, admiring her. Thoughts on Turtle sucking her breast came into mind. Grace snapped out of the thoughts, when she heard Turtle say "We're here."

Turtle quickly left her, and went exploring. Leaving Grace alone in her thoughts. 'Why do I feel like this? Why is the feeling coming from Turtle? Do I really want her? Do I really want to fuck my daughter who I've been abusive and neglectful to for all these years? She is only 12! Her birthday is coming up, she will be 13 then '

All the thoughts in her head, and the only one she knew was true was Turtle's age and birthday. Grace signed, and took out her cigarette pack. 'I really need to smoke right now.'


End file.
